Midnight
by xohearted12
Summary: A jealous Steve always makes for an interesting night. Established Steve/Kono.


**pairing: **steve mcgarrett/kono kalakaua

**show:** hawaii five-0

**genre:** romance/drama

**disclaimer: **nope, not mine.

I wrote this one a couple of weeks ago, and I liked it then, but I'm not really sure how I feel about it now. Let me know what you think! Enjoy.

…**..**

Her eyelids fluttered open. She quickly looked towards the window, checking to see that it was still dark outside. It was. Her body shifted to face the end table placed beside the bed. The red lights of the alarm clock told her that it was almost one in the morning. She turned again before noticing that the other side of the bed was actually empty. The night before they had fought and she had told him that he shouldn't sleep in their bed that night, but it was weird to wake up alone. Over the past couple of months, since moving in, Kono had adjusted to seeing Steve beside her in the morning. It had become normal for her. This was strange. Somehow, the room and bed felt like larger and colder without him in it.

The sheets pulled up to her chest were pushed down to her feet as she moved her legs to hang over the side of her bed. Her legs were hit with the cool breeze of the night as she took her first unstable step. The house was quiet and dark as she moved through the room. The door of the bedroom was open as she entered the hallway, moving slowly, expecting to run into something or someone, even though it was actually past midnight.

Her steps stopped after realizing that she had successful found the stairs. Everything was silent as she hesitated to take a step. Her fingers wrapped around the banister once her toes hit the first step. She felt her knees buckle under her before she finally decided to sit there at the top of the stairs.

The light radiating from the television could be seen from the position. The TV was on, but no sound could be heard. She assumed that he had put it on mute. They had lived together long enough for her to know that he never went to sleep with the television on. It brought a smile to face, knowing that he was just as uncomfortable sleeping alone as she was.

Kono couldn't actually see him, but was sure that he had found his place on the couch, hours before. Her fingers played with the material of her shorts, unsure of what to do next. She rubbed circles over her arms as a wave of chill came over her body.

Then, in the stillness of the house, she heard a noise. "Steve?" She called out, hoping that the sound had come from him.

Everything was silent again while she waited. Her body leaned forward then, her chest resting against her thighs, her attempt to see him in the darkness.

"Steve?" She repeated his name, louder this time, but still not more than a whisper.

A sleepy groan was all she received in response. She heard the old couch squeak from his motions and a low couch followed.

"Are you sleeping?"

Another groan interrupted the silence. It was becoming obvious that he was not going to be using his words. Not that she was surprised. Communication for Steve McGarrett is a difficult task at noon; it was foolish of her to expect anything different at midnight.

"Are you mad?" She decided to ask a better question.

This time she didn't get a response. She looked back at the bedroom, tempted to stand up and turn back once it became clear that she was not going to get any answers.

"I'm not mad." She wasn't sure why she said it, but the words left her mouth before she could stop them. It was probably a lie, only saying it so he would join her in bed again. She was lonely without him. And because of it, she was now begging him to return from the top of the stairs. Talk about pathetic.

She had been the one to ban him from the bedroom the night before, but waking up alone had resulted in her forgetting why she had done it in the first place. A jealous Steve in a bar had gotten them into this situation, Kono knew that much. She had repeatedly informed him that it was something he had to work on, his jealousy that is, but it didn't seem like his skills had improved at all.

She absolutely despised the times when felt the need to turn into a jealous, overprotective boyfriend. Things always got ugly and ended badly whenever it happened. A fun night out with the team had quickly escalated into a fight, involving Steve and some random guy that probably regretted flirting with her after tonight. This was something that had turned into a regular occurrence, and whenever it happened, Danny went on and on about how normal human begins should behave while Chin simply rolled his eyes, knowing that Steve would get an earful from his younger cousin. Boy, was he right. The pain that had start in Steve's throbbing knuckles could not even begin to compare to the lecture he had received once they got home. Just as he passed under the front doorway, Kono grabbed the bag of ice in their freezer that they always seemed to have handy. More times than not, one of them walked into the house with some type of bruise or cut. It never hurt anyone to be prepared.

"I promise I'm not mad. Can you just talk to me?" Kono heard her voice break in the middle of her words.

Before she could continue her sad plea, another noise came from where she knew the couch was positioned. In the dark she couldn't see, but the familiar sound of footsteps revealed that he was walking towards her. In an instant, she felt her body being lifted from the carpet stairs. Her back found the hard wall as his tight arms carried her. His mouth was hot on her neck and then on the curve of her jaw while her legs found their place around his exposed waist. This was just another time of many more where she was incredibly grateful that he enjoyed sleeping without a shirt.

Without any protests from her, his lips found hers immediately, as if he had examined her face, knowing their exact position, even without any added light. The kiss was rough and desperate as they both pulled the other closer, hungry for more. Her hand rested on the back of his head once his fingers had found the exposed skin of her back. They were cold to the touch, causing Kono to gasp sharply, pulling away from him. It didn't take long for his body to move hard against her own again, resulting in a rapid heartbeat on Kono's end.

No matter how many times they had been together before, it never mattered. The sex was always harsh and intense. She wasn't complaining, but she wondered why it was like that. Slow and steady had never been their motto when it came to the bedroom.

As the little make out session continued, Kono realized that she would need to come up for air soon, but she did her best not to think about it. The temperature in the relatively cold room seemed to rise drastically as her lungs screamed for air. At some point, they finally pulled away from each other, both gasping for any air they could find. Their eyes locked and Kono instantly felt the heat rush to her cheeks, causing her to blush. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to laugh at just how pathetic she truly was. Give her a million and one of Hawaii's most dangerous criminals and she would be able to maintain her best poker face, but this man, Steve McGarrett, kisses her a few times and suddenly she's blushing. And she was supposed to mad at him. That definitely was not going well.

She sword she could hear the pounding in her chest as he looked at her. With such passion and desire, she could just about lose herself. His lips separated momentarily, almost as if he wanted to speak but wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous." He apologized, but it really didn't sound like he regretted it at all.

Even though she hated jealous Steve, mostly because of the amount of grief it caused for his hand and the poor guy's face, Kono had to admit that it was incredibly hot. He had never been the kind of man for romantic gestures or words, in general. So, in a strange way, he showed his feelings by punching guys in bars and it obviously wasn't doing anything to harm their sex life.

She stretched her neck up to reach his lips, kissing them softly. Her palm rested on his cheek while her thumb stoked his tense skin. "Steve, I don't want any of those guys." Kono narrowed her eyes as she spoke, wanting nothing more than for him to believe her words. "I'm yours." She confirmed while nodding and kissing his forehead tenderly.

Not even a second passed before his hands were tangled in her hair again. Nothing else was said as several heated kisses were exchanged while Steve carried her towards the bedroom at the end of the hall.

…..

It was still dark, but both of them were wide awake. The fan was spinning above their heads as they both fell to their side of the mattress. Kono stared at the revolving panels while they circulated air throughout the room. She assumed that it had to be almost two at this point, but didn't care enough to look at the clock. The adrenaline rushing through her veins at extreme speeds did not provide her with any kind of chance to catch her breath. She realized that her skin had become sticky and sweaty once she pulled the thin sheets up to her chest. Besides the almost silent humming of the fan, their heavy breaths were the only sounds being made.

"Wow." Her word came out first, leaving in a heavy breath. "That was…." She faltered while her chest rose and fell in a steady pattern.

"Yeah." He finished, confirming her thoughts without using many words.

"You should get jealous more often." A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth before she had the chance to stop it.

She wasn't sure why she had been surprised. The sex was always great, probably the best sex she had ever had in her life, but it still shocked her. There was no way it could be that amazing, all of the time. But it was. Kono felt incredibly lucky to have a man like Steve in her life. He's daring and fearless and strong and everything she never knew she needed. Sure, they absolutely sucked at communication, but the sex was always good. That's got to count for something.

Without looking at him, Kono heard Steve let out a short laugh. "No way." The pillow under he head moved slightly as he shook his head. "My back can only handle so much of that couch."

Kono completely agreed. That particular piece of furniture was old and uncomfortable. It made a great deal of noise whenever someone moved an inch. She had always assumed that the couch had belonged to Steve's father, along with many other things scattered around the house. Because of that reason, she always bites her tongue when it the idea of getting rid of it comes up in conversation, afraid that it might hold some kind of sentimental value.

"Yeah, we should probably think about replacing that. Get a new one." Kono proposed the idea without a second thought. She turned her body to lie on her side, resting her head in her palm. Her elbow propped up on her deflated pillow as she hovered over him.

"Then the next time you're mad at me, you won't think twice about banishing me from the bed." He stated, smiling up at her, reaching for the loose piece of hair that had fallen from behind her ear.

She smiled at the gesture, looking down at him. "You're probably right." She shrugged.

"It's settled, then. We're keeping it." Steve revealed almost as an order with a small smirk tugging at his lips while Kono gasped in a playful manner.

Steve's hand was at the back of her head, pushing her lips down on top of his. A lighthearted giggle escaped her lips in between kisses. Kono didn't even care that it was now two o'clock in the morning.

**The End.**


End file.
